


Like always

by taeyoungtae



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist!Seongmin, Badminton player!Taeyoung, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I guess Fluff?, M/M, Mutual Pining, Whipped but a coward Taeyoung, minimo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoungtae/pseuds/taeyoungtae
Summary: “Kim Taeyoung, I know you’re smart in academics but you’re definitely dumb in love.”Taeyoung always win in his badminton competitions and how he wish he can stop being a coward so that he can also win Ahn Seongmin's heart.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin & Kim Taeyoung, Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	Like always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ this is my first attempt in making a fanfic and I didn't realized I wrote a lot lol I hope I gave justice to my babies, Gongtang.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Loud cheers and screams filled up the entire school gym once again. The badminton match just ended and as expected, Kim Taeyoung won once again. He is their school's pride afterall. Since the day Taeyoung transferred in this school and became a part of the Badminton team, he always wins in all the badminton matches he participated in.

A lot of people might have a hard time adjusting to their new school, but it was not the same case for Taeyoung. He transferred in his new highschool 2 years ago, but a lot of people quickly grew fond of him.

Who wouldn't? Taeyoung's smile can rival with the sun and it was not hard for him to make new friends because of his bright and outgoing personality. He's not only the best badminton player in school, but he's also one of the top students in his class. People always say that Taeyoung always get what he wants.

But for Taeyoung, when he wants something, he always does his best to get it. He believes that if you work hard to get what you want, it will be a much more memorable experience and you'll feel happier because you achieved it through your hardwork.

"Kim Taeyoung congratulations! You are really the best and I like you a lot! Please accept my gift!" a student probably from the lower grade approached Taeyoung after he changed his clothes in the locker room giving him a chocolate.

This is not new for Taeyoung and his team. It is always the same scene after Taeyoung's match ended. Someone approaching him to give him gifts or letters and showering him with compliments and telling him that they like him. He's THAT famous.

"Aww sorry miss but Taeyoung here is already taken. I'll just take your gift instead." Serim says while winking playfully, he is one of Taeyoung's closest friend in the sports team.

"I am not, hyung!" Taeyoung said, his cheeks blushing profusely.

"Maybe if you finally had the guts to ask him out, you'll be taken for real. It’s been 2 years, Youngtae." Serim shrugs and Taeyoung rolled his eyes and told him to "Just shut up already."

"Thank you for your compliments but I can't really accept the gift. I really have to go now." Taeyoung said and makes his way out of the school’s gym. He only wants to see one person and like always, that's where he's going.

Taeyoung made his way to the school garden. It was indeed the most beautiful and most peaceful place in their school. There are different kinds of flowers and plants, benches for students who wants to have some fresh air, a small fountain in the middle and his favorite part, the gazebo.

He walks closer to the gazebo and as usual, he saw a very familiar figure sitting there with his sketchbook while wearing his earphones. His presence is still unknown to the smaller who had his back facing him and is currently busy drawing sketches.

Taeyoung smiles fondly at the scene. He stayed there at the side watching the smaller and appreciating his favorite view for a few more minutes before he finally approached him.

  
“Hey.” Taeyoung says tapping the smaller’s shoulder and chuckled because the smaller was obviously startled. He’s too concentrated that he’s not even aware with his surroundings.

“Stop doing that.” Seongmin whined while taking off the left side of his earphone on his ear to hear the intruder.

“Sorry shortie.” Taeyoung said and smiled teasingly, not looking sorry at all.

  
Just like always, Seongmin shared the other side of his earphone to Taeyoung and proceed to continue his sketch. The two shared a comfortable silence. Seongmin was busy with his drawing and Taeyoung is just there sitting beside him, singing along with the music that is currently playing on Seongmin’s phone.

It’s always been like this. After Taeyoung’s competitions that are held in their school, he always goes to the school garden because he thinks that this is the best place to rest and relax after a tiring game. But who is he kidding? It’s only because of Seongmin’s presence. As whipped as it may sound, Seongmin’s presence can take away all the tiredness that Taeyoung feels in an instant.

Ahn Seongmin, that cute quiet guy in the Arts Club. Taeyoung had always like him. He first saw the smaller here in the school’s garden 2 years ago and his first impression was “He’s a mess”.

_“Are you okay…?” Taeyoung approached the smaller guy crouching on the floor who was covered with paint. He got no answer that’s why he walked closer to him and discovered that the guy was crying based on the little sniffs he heard._

_“I guess you’re not.” He added._

_The smaller guy lifted his head when he noticed someone’s presence. He got more embarrassed with his situation right now that he can’t stop himself from crying again, this time much louder._

_“H-hey no, no don’t cry please. I don’t mean to startle you, I’m so sorry.” Taeyoung panics. He quickly gets the handkerchief on his pocket and tried to wipe the tears on the guy’s face, but the latter slapped his hand away._

_“Leave me alone.” Taeyoung frowns at that. He can’t do that._

_“I’m sorry but I can’t do that. You obviously need help.”_

_“I want to be alone.” The smaller glares at him but Taeyoung still think he looks cute. He looks like an angry rabbit with different colors of paints all over his hair and shirt._

_“Okay, I will leave you alone but at least let me help you clean up. Do you have extra clothes?” Taeyoung said patting the smaller’s head in attempt to calm him down. He’s glad that he didn’t pushed him away this time._

_“I don’t…” the smaller sniffs._

_“Oh, okay don’t worry, I always bring extra clothes! Come on, let’s clean you up.” Taeyoung stood up and offered his hand while giving his best smile hoping that it will somehow comfort him._

_Maybe after seeing Seongmin wearing his hoodie while saying “thank you” to him shyly and seeing him smiling a little made his heart fluttered._

  
“Youngtae!” Seongmin said, nudging his head that was leaning on his shoulder.

“Huh?” Taeyoung opened his eyes and sat up straight. Oh, he’s already done. He didn’t realize that he almost fell asleep.

“I’m already done with my drawing.” He then started to put his things inside his bag.

“You must be so tired… how was your game?”

“It went well and I enjoyed it a lot! Although yes, it was a bit tiring than usual because my opponent was a really good player. I actually thought that I will lose Min, but luckily I still won.” Taeyoung said enthusiastically. He looks so happy. His eyes disappeared into crescents and his smile is so wide. Just like always.

“That’s good to hear. Congratulations Youngtae! You did really well!” Seongmin said and gave him a two thumbs up.

“When will you watch me play though? You never watched any of my matches before. Don’t you want to see how THE Kim Taeyoung plays?” Seongmin laughs slightly at that and shakes his head.

“You know that I don’t really like noisy places, Youngtae. And there’s a lot of screaming and loud cheers happening in there.” Seongmin said and the taller sighs, of course he knows that. Seongmin always prefer to be alone in a quiet place.

“But I’m noisy too. Does it mean you don’t like me here?” he said pretending to be sad.

“Hey! Of course not! That’s not what I meant! Of course I like you here!” Seongmin said defensively while hitting Taeyoung’s arm.

“Ahh so you like me?” the taller leaned his head closer to Seongmin and smirked teasingly.

Taeyoung thinks that the younger looks so cute when he’s flustered and his heart is actually beating so fast right now he’s afraid that Seongmin will hear it.

“J-just shut up already,will you? Stop teasing me!” Taeyoung laughs and ruffles Seongmin’s who was obviously sulking with his pout and crossed arms. It’s such a cute sight for him.

“Okay I’ll stop now. Don’t be angry. Here look, I bought your favorite snack.” Taeyoung is not lying. He really have Seongmin’s favorite snack and he opened it already.

“Then give it to me.” Seongmin tried to get the cookie but Taeyoung was quick to pull it away from him.

“I’ll feed you.” Taeyoung said seriously and Seongmin rolled his eyes on that, but he did opened his mouth anyway.

“Ahh~” he said while pretending to feed the cookie to Seongmin but he saw how cute the smaller is with his mouth open while waiting for the cookie.

“I suddenly changed my mind.” Taeyoung said while laughing and proceeding to eat the cookie instead. Seongmin just laughed at the taller’s antics. “You’re so annoying Kim Youngtae.” 

  
Seongmin and Taeyoung are in their 3rd year in highschool. They are not classmates though and most of the time, they only see each other in school during their lunch breaks or in the school garden when there’s a school event. Taeyoung has a huge circle of friends meanwhille Seongmin prefers to be alone. That’s why when he saw the smaller with someone who isn’t him, he felt something that he knows he shouldn’t feel.

“Oh? Why are you back? I thought you will be eating lunch with your boyfriend?” Wonjin asked teasingly.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Taeyoung said dismissively. Putting back his packed lunch on their table.

“Yet.” Hyeongjun said and their other friends laughed and agreed. While Taeyoung remained silent which is unusual.

Kim Taeyoung is never quiet and he’s always smiling and laughing but right now, he’s just there eating silently.

“What happened Youngtae?” Woobin asked obviously concerned about their friend but the younger just shrugged and continued eating.

“Ah, I think I know why he’s acting like that.” Wonjin said proudly.

“Why?” Hyeongjun asked and Wonjin just pointed his lips to the direction of the cafeteria’s entrance. There they saw Seongmin and, “Isn’t that Kang Minhee from the baseball team?” Woobin asked when he saw where Wonjin was pointing out.

“Yes, he is. And that’s why our Youngtae here is obviously sulking. He’s jealous.” Wonjin said like it’s a matter of fact.

“I’m not?” Taeyoung said glaring at Wonjin but the latter just laughed at him.

“Yes you are, Youngtae. It’s so obvious! Do you hear that? Your aura says _“That should be me, giving him lunch. That should be me holding his hand—”_  
Taeyoung quickly turned his head to look at Seongmin’s table and he never wanted to smack anyone as much as he want to smack Wonjin right now.

He thought Minhee was really holding Seongmin’s hand! And his friends just kept laughing and they really find Taeyoung’s situation very amusing.

“Why don’t you just confess to him? It’s been 2 years. Don’t you think it’s time for you to let him know what you feel?”

“Woobin is right, Youngtae. Just confess already before it’s too late. He obviously likes you too.” Hyeongjun agreed.

“Yes, if you keep being coward we’ll never know.” Wonjin shrugged and added, “Maybe Seongmin will get tired of you then he will start hanging around with Minhee more and then they’ll fall for each other.” and Taeyoung questioned himself why is he even friends with Wonjin.

Kang Minhee, of course Taeyoung knows him. They are both from the sports club afterall. Minhee is in the baseball team while Taeyoung is in the badminton team. Minhee is the newest addition to the team and he only transferred in this school this year. He doesn’t know much about him other than that. That’s why he was taken aback when he saw Seongmin and Minhee together earlier and since when did they became close?

“You are unusually quiet today. Did something happened?” Seongmin asked Taeyoung, he’s currently drinking his favorite mint choco drink that the taller bought for him. 

They are now walking home as their classes already ended. The latter messaged Seongmin and asked if he wants to walk home with him and he’s glad that he accepted.

“Hmmm not really. I just have so many thoughts right now.” Taeyoung answered quietly.

“Care to share those thoughts to me?” Seongmin offered his mint choco drink to Taeyoung and the latter was so deep on his thoughts that he unconsciously sipped on it.

He came back to reality when he tasted the drink. His reaction made Seongmin laugh because it’s so obvious that the taller really hates mint choco.

“I still don’t get why you really love this flavor. It tastes like a toothpaste!”

“Hey!” Seongmin slapped his arm playfully, “Even if you hate mint choco, don’t say that it tastes like toothpaste!”

“Did I lie? It really does taste like a TOOTHPASTE.” Taeyoung said teasing the younger even more.

“I hate you.” Seongmin said jokingly. Wonjin’s words rang on Taeyoung’s head again and it made him stop.

“Min, do you think you will get tired of me?” Seongmin stopped walking when he realized that other stopped.

He looked back at him and tilted his head, asking, “Why are you asking me that suddenly?”

“Uh.. nothing! I’m just really curious. What if you find a better friend than me? Or what if I’m really annoying to you but I just kept forcing myself to hang out with you so you don’t have a choice but to deal with me? Or what if you get tired of me always teasing you? Or what if—” Taeyoung stopped when Seongmin suddenly held his hand and smiled at him.

“You’re babbling.”

“H-huh?” Taeyoung knows he looks so dumb right now but what do you expect when his crush for 2 years suddenly held his hand while smiling so prettily at him?

Not to mention how the sky looks so beautiful right now because of the sunset.

“Why are you even thinking about that? I’m always happy to hang out with you and you’re not annoying. You always tease me but that’s how you are. You’re the bestest best friend I could ever have of course I won’t get tired of you.”

 _Best friend_. Oh, how Taeyoung hates that word. That’s the reason why he don’t have the courage to confess, because Seongmin thinks of him only as a BEST FRIEND.

They started to continue walking when Taeyoung realized that Seongmin is still holding his hand. He thinks that he’s probably blushing so hard right now and his heart is beating incredibly fast.

Taeyoung clears his throat trying to calm his heart and said, "But you look close with Minhee too.”

“Minhee? How did you know that I’m friends with him?”

“Uhmm.. I was supposed to ask you earlier to eat lunch with me but I saw the both of you in the library.” Taeyoung said unconsciously pouting when he remembered what he saw earlier that day.

_He knows where to find Seongmin during lunch breaks. It’s either he’s in the school garden or in the library._ _Taeyoung checked the library first because it’s nearer than the school garden._

 _And he’s right._ _Seongmin was there but this time, he was not alone._  
 _Seongmin is so focused in painting something that he didn’t noticed Taeyoung’s presence who was watching him two tables away from them._

_Minhee was there sitting closely beside him and watching him paint. He frowns when Minhee reached out to brush Seongmin’s hair up and held it up because the smaller’s hair is so long that it’s distracting him and to avoid getting Seongmin’s hair on his painting._

_He watched how Minhee reached for his pocket to get something and he saw how Minhee sneakingly gave Seongmin a chocolate. Taeyoung feels like he’ll be intruding so he just left like that with a heavy heart._

  
“I didn’t know that you wanted to eat lunch with me. You should’ve messaged me first. And for Minhee, yes, he is actually a very close friend of mine and we’re classmates.” Seongmin said, smiling at him.

“Oh, okay.” Taeyoung doesn’t know how to respond to that.

“He’s a good friend of mine and we’ve known each other even before he transferred here. He was also helping me a lot with something.” Seongmin said and Taeyoung can’t stop himself from being jealous again.

“You like him that much?” Taeyoung asked even before he could stop himself. Seongmin laughs at that and answered, “Of course, Youngtae.”

Once again, Wonjin’s words rang inside his head again _“Maybe Seongmin will get tired of you then he will start hanging around with Minhee more and then they’ll fall for each other.”_

Taeyoung hates it. How will he win Seongmin’s heart if he feels like he’s already losing?

  
For the following weeks, as much as Taeyoung wants to go to Seongmin and walk him home, he can’t because of his trainings after school.

He will be competing in another badminton competition and it will be held on Friday next week. It is the championship that’s why he’s putting extra effort to his training. Also add the fact that it’s the exam week. Taeyoung barely had enough of sleep because after his training that ends late at night, he still need to study.

He barely talks to Seongmin now because he got busier and everytime he saw Seongmin during his free time, he was with Minhee. He’s exhausted but he doesn’t want to show it to his team and coach. For them, Taeyoung is still the same bright kid. 

It’s only a week left before the game. Taeyoung is lying if he say that he’s not nervous. No one is pressuring him but himself. He sighs deeply. He’s tired, pressured and most of all, he miss his energy booster.

He decided to go to the school garden, hoping that Seongmin is there. It’s been a while since the last time they hang out together and he just really need him right now. Sadly, he’s not there in their usual spot. Right, of course the classes ended. Seongmin probably went home already.

Taeyoung went back to the gym and sat on the bench for awhile. His coach thinks he’s probably just resting but the truth is, he’s not feeling really well. He barely had enough of sleep and he’s physically tired.

He knows that he shouldn’t be like this especially there’s a championship coming up in a few days. But what can he do? He really want to win in that competition.

He’s also planning to finally stop being a coward and confess to Seongmin after the game. He wants to make the younger proud. He doesn’t care if he gets rejected, he just really can’t keep his feelings anymore.

His coach called him again so they can continue with their training. Taeyoung stood up and he felt like his head is spinning. He ignored it and tried to focus with his training instead but just after a few minutes, his surroundings turned black and he just heard his coach and team mates calling for his name.

  
Seongmin just finished buying some food and energy drink in the convenience store near their school. He put everything inside his back because he wants to surprise Taeyoung. He knows that the latter is working hard with his training for the past few weeks and he wants to do something for him.

He exited the convenience store and started to walk back to school when his phone rang and saw Taeyoung’s name on it.

 _“Youngtae ♡ is calling. . .”_ Seongmin quickly answered the call.

“Hello? Youngtae?”

 _“Hi Seongmin! This is Serim. Are you at home already?”_ Seongmin looked at his phone again to see the name who was calling him and It’s really Taeyoung’s number.

 _Why is Serim hyung talking to me?_ Seongmin thinks.

“Oh, hello Serim hyung. I’m actually going back to the school right now. I’m almost near. Where’s Youngtae?”

 _“He’s here in the clinic. He fainted a while ago during the training.”_ Serim said that made the younger stop on his tracks.

“HE WHAT?!”

_“Yes, he fainted and I just think that I should let you know that’s why I called you.”_

“I’m coming now. Thank you for telling me.” He quickly hang up his phone and ran.

He’s so worried!

After he met Taeyoung, this is the first time it happened and he’s really nervous and worried right now.

There are still some students when he entered the school and he kept on running until he finally reached the clinic. He was tired from all the running he did and he took a deep breath first before he opened the door and there he saw Serim standing on the side who gave him a small smile. Wonjin, Hyeongjun and Woobin are there as well.

Suddenly, Seongmin felt shy and out of place. He’s not really that close with Taeyoung’s friends but they know each other. The taller introduced him to his friends before.

It’s just that, Seongmin is not really good in making friends and he only hangs out with Taeyoung all the time.

“Come inside, we’re also about to leave.” Woobin said and wore his bag. Wonjin and Hyeongjun did the same too.

“H-how is he?” Seongmin asked shyly.

“Since you’re here already, I think Taeyoung will be okay now.” Wonjin said smiling teasingly while Hyeongjun just slapped his arm and told him to keep quiet.

“Don’t mind him, Seongmin.” Hyeongjun said , smiling at him.

“The nurse said that he’ll be okay soon and he needs to rest. He fainted because he’s been training hard for the past few days and he barely had enough sleep because of studying. We already called his parents too and they’re on the way to pick him up. Is it okay if you stayed here until his parents came? It’s just that I still need to go back to training.” Serim said and scratched the back of his neck.

“Ah yes, it’s okay. I’ll stay with him.”

“Thank you Seongmin.” Serim said. They went out of the clinic after bidding him good bye. 

Taeyoung felt so light headed. He opened his eyes slowly and he realized he’s in the clinic. He remembered what happened earlier and he cursed himself on his mind.

“You’re finally awake now!” Taeyoung heard a very familiar voice and he turned to his right to see Seongmin who was holding his hand.

“Hey Min, why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be at home?” Taeyoung was about to sit when the smaller glared at him while uttering “Don’t you dare.”

He chuckled and lay down again, Seongmin looks so cute when he’s glaring like that.

“Alright, calm down. I’m okay now don’t worry.”

“How can you tell me not to worry when you fainted like that because of exhaustion?! Who even told you to still do trainings when you’re not feeling well?! What if something bad happened to you?! You should know better how to take care of yourself!” Seongmin looks so angry and Taeyoung should not really be smiling hard right now but he can’t help it.

He missed Seongmin and he’s there beside him nagging at him.

“Stop smiling Kim Taeyoung this is not funny at all!” the smaller said when he noticed how the taller had this huge smile on his face.

“Okay, I’ll stop.” Taeyoung laughs a little before asking Seongmin his question again.

“Why are you still here though? I thought you went home already.”

“I bought your favorite snacks and energy drink on the convenience store because I was supposed to surprise visit you in your training but guess who surprised who?” Seongmin glares at him again.

“Awww that’s so cute. Thank you Min, and sorry for worrying you.” Taeyoung said smiling brightly and reached for the smaller’s cheek to caress it.

“Promise me you’ll never do that again. Promise me you won’t make me worry again. . .”

“Hmm. . . I’ll think about that.”

“KIM TAEYOUNG!” Seongmin whines which made him laugh again.

“Promise me first that you will watch my competition next week.” Taeyoung hopes that Seongmin can see how his eyes are begging for him to say yes. He really wants the younger to come.

“I-I’ll try..” the taller just gave him puppy eyes and how could he say no to that? “Alright, I’ll come and watch you play.” Seongmin sighs deeply.

“Promise?”

“Yes, I promise. Now, where’s your promise?”

“I promise that I won’t make Ahn Seongmin worried again.” Taeyoung raised his pinky finger and locked it with Seongmin’s, doing a pinky promise.

“Good.” The smaller smiled at him and just like always, Taeyoung feels okay now. Seongmin really never fails to makes him feel better.

Luckily, Taeyoung’s incident happened on a Friday so he won’t have to skip his exams and he will just have to rest during the weekend.

Their exams will start on Monday and he hopes that he’ll be completely okay during the weekend. His fever is going down now and he’s feeling better compared yesterday.

He’s been laying down on his bed and sleeping all day. It’s night time again when he woke up and he feels groggy. He thinks that his fever is finally gone now.

After eating dinner and taking some medicines, he decided to check on his phone. There are no signs of Seongmin so he decided to call him.”

_“Calling Seongmine ♡. . .”_

It was just ringing for quiet a long time and Taeyoung was about to hang up because he thought that Seongmin was already sleeping when the latter finally answered the call.

“Hi Min, sorry. Did I disturbed you?” Taeyoung asked and it takes a few seconds before Seongmin answered.

 _“No, you didn’t... “_ there’s something wrong, Taeyoung can feel it so he quickly turned the phone call into a video call.

He thought Seongmin won’t accept it but he’s glad that he did.

And he’s right, there’s something wrong based on the smaller’s swollen eyes and red nose.

“Hey, why are you crying? Don’t say it’s nothing and you’re okay because you’re obviously not.” He heard the younger sniff and wiped his tears.  
  


_“This is embarassing, why did you turned it into a video call.”_

“But you accepted it anyway.” Taeyoung said, smiling a little. “Now, answer me. Why are you crying?”

 _“Don’t laugh.”_ The taller can’t stop himself from chuckling when Seongmin glared at him through the screen. _“I said don’t laugh!”_

“Alright I wont.”

_“I’m just really frustrated. You know that the exam week is coming and on Monday we will have our Math exam, right?”_

“Yes, what about it?”

 _“Youngtaaaee~ I’m going to fail that exam. I’m so sure of it.”_ Seongmin cries again and he knows he looks like a mess in front of Taeyoung but he can’t help it.

He’s been studying their lessons for almost the whole day but he still can’t get it right. He only have one day to study before their exam.

“Aww you crybaby stop crying. Let me to help you with that.” Taeyoung can see how frustrated the smaller is and it hurts him seeing him like that.

_“You need to rest, Youngtae. It’s okay. I’m just really stressed right now.”_

“I’m completely okay now, Min. I insist, I will help you with that tomorrow. I’ll come over your house.”

_“What? Are you crazy? You can’t come here! You have to rest Taeyoung. You have a competition in a few days.”_

“But I really want to help you and I’m feeling better now. How about you come over here instead?”

 _“I don’t want to bother you.”_ Seongmin said and he saw how Taeyoung smiled fondly at him.

“Min, you are never a bother to me and you know that I’m always here for you, right?” Taeyoung saw the smaller nodding his head.

“Alright, see you tomorrow! Stop crying now, you are going to pass that exam. Trust me, I’m the best math tutor you could ever have.” Taeyoung said proudly and he’s glad that he was able to make the smaller laugh.

Seongmin really came over the next day and it was not the first time he came in the Kim’s residence. Taeyoung usually invited him during summer breaks to hang out and to play some games.

Taeyoung asked him to bring his school bag and uniform in case they’ll finish their tutoring session late so that Seongmin can just sleep over and they will just go to school together the next day.

It’s evening now and they are still not done yet. They’ve been studying for almost the whole day now.

Taeyoung is very patient with him and he’s now answering some examples that his tutor gave. He finally understands the lessons a little bit.

“How is it?” Seongmin asked, unconsciously pouting. He’s nervous and he wants to stop studying already. His head hurts because of too much math.

Taeyoung reached out to ruffle the smaller’s hair and smiled brightly at him while showing him the result of their mock exam . “You get an almost perfect score Seongminieee~” 

“I did?!” Seongmin took the paper on the taller’s hand and he can see that got 8 correct answers out of 10.

“Wow! I never thought that I’ll be able to answer these right! Thank you so much Youngtaaeee! You're seriously the best!” he exclaimed and because of how happy and excited he was, he hugged the taller which made the latter froze but Seongmin didn’t noticed it. He was too happy to notice how his friend froze and the red tint decorating his cheeks

  
“I’m so nervous. What if I suddenly forgot the things that you taught me?” Seongmin said. He’s internally panicking and overthinking right now. He doesn’t want to disappoint his parents and of course, Youngtae who patiently taught him all day yesterday. They are now walking together on their way to the school.

“Stop overthinking. You’ll do great and whatever the result is, I’m always proud of you.” Taeyoung said and decided to reach for Seongmin’s hand. He squeezed it to give him an assurance that he’ll do well.

He was about to let go of it when the smaller held it tight and smiled at him. Taeyoung feels like he’s about to melt in that moment.

  
They were about to enter the school gates when they saw Wonjin and Hyeongjun approaching them.

“Oh wow, good morning love birds! Holding hands while walking now, huh?” Wonjin teased while looking at the linked hands of the two.

Both of them quickly let go of each other’s hand like they were burnt. Hyeongjun find it so amusing to see the blush on Seongmin’s cheek who was suddenly looking at the ground and Taeyoung who obviously want to smack Wonjin right now.

“Seongmin!” they all turned to see the person who called the latter and they saw that it’s Minhee.

“Good morning Minhee!” Seongmin smiled at him. He then looked at Taeyoung again and said, “So uhmm, I’ll go first, Youngtae. See you later!” before dragging Minhee with him who is a giant compared to smaller.

  
“What was that? Did you finally confessed to Seongmin?” Hyeongjun asked while they continued walking inside the school.

Taeyoung is looking at Seongmin who is still dragging Minhee with him, “No.” he answered.

“Wow! The two of you acts so clingy with each other but you’re not dating? If anyone who doesn’t know you both saw you doing HHWW. They would really think that you are a couple.” Wonjin said.

“Stop it guys. He likes Minhee. He just see me as a bestfriend.” He said. He accepts that fact already. They finally reached their classroom.

“Kim Taeyoung, I know you’re smart in academics but you’re definitely dumb in love.” Hyeongjun said to him while patting his shoulder.

  
Taeyoung finished his exams early and his coach told him that he can skip the training for now.

He’s now standing outside Seongmin’s classroom, waiting for him to finish.  
He stood up straight when he saw the classroom door open. Some students are greeting him and gushing over him. It made him shy and he just looked for Seongmin who is taking too long to come out.

He peeked inside the classroom and he saw the smaller is still on his desk, writing something.

Then Minhee approached him, tapping his shoulder which made Seongmin cover what he’s writing. He saw Minhee saying something but he couldn’t hear it well. The smaller was obviously confused so the taller leaned in and whispered on his ear which made the younger blush.

Taeyoung can’t stand still anymore so he clears his throat and knocked on the door even though it’s open which made the two looked at him.

“Hi Taeyoung, what brings you here?” Minhee asked.

“Seongmin.” He answered while smiling and he hopes that it doesn’t look too forced. He saw the smaller fix his things and put it inside his bag. He stood up before saying good bye to Minhee and rushed to go to Taeyoung.

“How’s your exam?” Taeyoung asked.

“I think I did well? I mean, I was able to understand the problems well and answered it. I just hope that I understood and answered it correctly.” Seongmin pouts and it made the taller laugh. He ruffled his hair affectionately and said “I’m sure you will.” 

  
“You will come, right?” It’s the night before Taeyoung’s competition and he’s excited but more nervous. He’s talking to Seongmin on the call once again so that he can atleast calm down a little.

_“How many times did you asked me that this week?”_

“I just want to make sure...”

_“I will, Youngtae don’t worry. And you will do well tomorrow like you always do. Stop worrying, alright?”_

“Okay. Thank you, Min. Good night.”

_“Good night, Youngtae.”_

They have no classes today since it is a championship game of their sports club. The students are not required to go but the teachers encouraged them to support their team. Even though it was not required, there’s still a lot of people in the school’s gym and it’s too loud as expected.  
  
Seongmin sat in the vacant seat on the front row beside Taeyoung’s friends. Badminton match will be the first game and he’s excited for the taller. 

The MCs are introducing the players now and the screams for Taeyoung was so loud that Seongmin had to cover his ears.

Taeyoung’s opponent is named Allen who’s from the other campus. Their aura looks so different. Taeyoung is smiling so bright while Allen looks so serious.

The match was really intense. Both of them are really good and the score gap is not that big. This is the last round. Taeyoung won in the first round and Allen won in the 2nd. Allen is currently leading right now.

Taeyoung will be serving this time and he looked for Seongmin at the crowd. He saw the smaller in the front row smiling at him and saying “Kim Taeyoung, fighting!!” and just like that, it boosts his energy.

  
As always, Taeyoung won the championship. His coach and the other members of the badminton team congratulated him.

He just got out from the locker room to shower and change his clothes. A lot of people congratulated him and he said thanks before making his way to where Seongmin was.

“Congratulations Youngtae! You did really well!” his friends greeted him and he saw that Seongmin was there with Minhee. The baseball team will be the last game today maybe that’s why Minhee is still here.

“Congrats Youngtae! I’m so proud of you!” Seongmin said and he just want to hug the younger so bad, but he can’t so he just get Seongmin’s phone and opened the camera. “Let’s take a selca.”, he said.

The taller angled the camera and put his other hand below Seongmin’s chin to make a flower pose, then Seongmin poked his cheek in return. Taeyoung can’t help but to coo and giggle at the action before he hit the capture button.

“Do you want to do it too?” confused, Taeyoung looked at the smaller but before he can even ask what he means by that, Seongmin already did a flower pose to him. They took more shots and Taeyoung can hear his friends teasing them at the side.

“Ahh, it’s a very fitting image.”

“It’s good to see.”

“It’s really sweet.”

“Finished.” Seongmin said before getting his phone. The younger obviously heard his friends and made him shy.

“We’re done.” Taeyoung said and he heard the smaller sigh after that which made him laugh, “Did you just sighed?!”

“I don’t.” 

The two decided to go to the School Garden to get some fresh air. They are in the gazebo again with Seongmin sitting and Taeyoung’s head on his lap.

The taller have his eyes close, feeling very relaxed because the smaller is running his fingers on his hair while reading a book.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and stared at the younger.

Just like always, Taeyoung thinks about the what ifs. What if their situation is different where Seongmin doesn’t think of him as a bestfriend only? What if Seongmin likes him too? What if he stop being a coward? What if he just confessed? What if-- 

“You’re staring.” Seongmin said and Taeyoung just realized that Seongmin already closed his book and is now staring back at him, his fingers still running on the taller’s smooth hair.

“I am?” Taeyoung asked dumbly which made the younger laugh.

“Yes you are. You’ve been staring for a while. Penny for your thoughts?”

“I’m just wondering if you already like someone.” it made the younger stop and stare at him before answering, “Well yes, I do like someone.”

Taeyoung tried his best to maintain his expression even though he wants to cry so bad already. “Oh.. d-did you confess already?“

“Not yet. I think I already made my feelings clear to him already but I don’t think he’s getting the signs.”

“He’s a dumbass then.” it makes the younger laugh.

“I guess he is. I’m planning to confess today though. Do you think it will work well?”

Taeyoung just want to go home right now, lock himself on his room and cry for hours. He was planning to confess today but he thinks it’s too late.

Seongmin will be confessing today and he looks like he really likes that lucky guy. For someone as shy as Seongmin, Taeyoung didn’t expect that he will man up and confess unlike him. He may be friendly and have a bright personality but he’s such a coward.

“I think it will work well. Minhee seems to like you a lot too.”

“Huh? What makes you think it’s Minhee?”

“You seem so close with him and I saw you two at the library before, you also said that you like him so I just assumed it’s him.” Taeyoung tries his best not to show the sadness in his voice. Why did he even opened up this topic?!

“Dumbass, I like Minhee but not like LIKE. He’s a very close friend of mine because he is my cousin’s boyfriend. You know the guitarist from the school’s band?” the smaller laughs.

“Jungmo hyung?” the smaller nods. Taeyoung is so dumb. He got jealous over Minhee who already has a boyfriend.

“And in fact, Minhee actually helped me a lot. He gave me the idea on how will I do my confession.”

“Ahhh, I didn’t know that. But who’s the person you like if it’s not Minhee?” Taeyoung knows that he should really stop asking questions that will only hurt him but it’s making him curious.

He wants to know what kind of person does Seongmin likes. The latter just smiled at him before reaching for his bag to get something. Taeyoung sat up properly.

“Can you look at this? I’m planning to confess by showing this to him.” Seongmin said while handing out a small sketchbook.

“Is it okay to share this to me? Isn’t this something private that only him can see?” Taeyoung asked but he still reached for the sketchbook anyway. The smaller sighed and said, “Just look at it.”

Taeyoung opened the first page and he saw Seongmin’s beautiful drawing. This looks like a story book. It has a drawing of a boy who was crying with paints all over his hair and shirt and someone offering his hand to him.

_“It was such a bad day for me, it was the worst day of my life._

_But then you came, offered your hand to help while smiling brightly to me.”_

Taeyoung turned the page. It’s a drawing of two boys sharing an earphone while looking at a beautiful scenery.

  
_“From that day, you never left me alone unlike what you said when you offered me help._

_You never failed to make me laugh and make my day better._

_Listening to my favorite music with my favorite person is one of the little moments that I treasure the most._

_But as the days passed, your laughter became my favorite song.”_

Taeyoung’s heart is pounding loudly on his chest in every word he reads and every drawings he saw.

The drawings look so familiar. Every drawings are similar to the moments that both of them shared.

This time, he feels like he’s in a cloud 9. He turned the page and it was a drawing of someone playing on a Badminton court.

_“You look the happiest when you play badminton and I can see how you shine the brightest when you’re playing it._

In the next page, it’s a drawing of someone sitting on the farthest corner of the school gym while watching a badminton game.

_"I’m always watching and cheering for you from afar,_

_Sitting on a place that I know you wouldn’t see me._

_I was there in your every game even though you know how I hate loud places._

_But I can endure it because you’re there._

_And I really love watching you play.”_

Taeyoung can feel his eyes getting teary and his heart is about to burst right now. It was clearly for him.

_“Your sudden appearance really changed my life._

_Your smile became my light,_

_You gave colors to my life._

_I’m suddenly thankful to that person who accidentally spilled her paints on me._

_If it wasn’t for her clumsy ass, I wouldn’t know someone as amazing as you, Youngtae.”_

He chuckled at that and turned on the last page. It was a portrait of him smiling brightly.

_“I love to look at a beautiful scenery._

_I love to look at arts because I think they’re pretty._

_But then you came and smiled at me._

_And I think, you, smiling brightly is the prettiest scene I could ever see._

_I love it more than anything else,_

_Especially if that smile is just for me._

_I like you so much Kim Taeyoung._

_Thank you for giving colors to my life._

_Love,_

_Seongmin ♡”_

Taeyoung closed the book and look at the younger who is still sitting beside him.

“H-how is it? Do you think my confession worked well?” Seongmin looks nervous and Taeyoung didn’t waste any time and hugged the smaller.

“That was so beautiful. Thank you so much, Min. I really appreciate it.” He can’t stop the tears falling from his eyes and he just hugged the smaller tightly.

He was so touched. Seongmin put a lot of effort to sketch everything and his words really made his heart melt. He also can’t believe that all these time, Seongmin was actually watching his games.

“Hey why are you crying~” Seongmin broke off the hug to look at the taller and wiped his tears.

“I’m just really happy right now. I didn’t thought you will actually like me back.” The smaller laughs at him.

“I always like you Kim Taeyoung, you’re just too dumb to realize that.”

“You’re so mean!” Taeyoung whined which made the smaller laugh even more.

“What? You even called yourself a dumbass earlier.”

“Oh, yeah. Okay maybe you’re right. I’m a dumbass. But I’m your dumbass.” The younger nods his head, still laughing.

Taeyoung cups the younger’s cheeks, staring at him lovingly.

And just like always, staring at those sparkly brown orbs makes his heart beat so fast.  
He leaned in and close the gap between them, kissing the smaller’s forehead.

“I like you so much Ahn Seongmin. Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The end ♡♡


End file.
